Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE
Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE was an MMORPG developed by Atlus through a partnership with CAVE. It was originally released in Japan in 2007 and distributed in North America by AeriaGames and Entertainment in late 2008, but in 2012 it was announced that control of the online would be transferred to Atlus Online which later became Marvelous Online. At the end of February 2014, the North American server-- the final international server for the game --terminated its service. Service for the game in Japan ended on May 24, 2016. However, members of the player community managed to create a private server to make the game playable again. IMAGINE used a "free to play" model, in which micro transactions are an option for purchasing special items, equipment, and outfits. The game features demon summoning and other gameplay features from the previous games, as well as costumes and items that reference older titles. Plot This game describes an alternative view of the future where the Earth is overrun by demons. After years of humanity warring amongst themselves, a wide-scale destruction finally put an end to the war, forcing humanity to retire to underground shelters. Shortly thereafter, demons began invading in the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm. The player takes on the role of a Demon Buster (or DB for short), who fights and interacts with demons of Shin Megami Tensei lore, in addition to having the option of siding with either the Law or Chaos faction, each with their own vision of how the world should be rebuilt. In the Tokyo of IMAGINE, sometime around the 21st century (Year 202X), survivors of a war known as the "Great Cataclysm" live in small constructed shelters awaiting the day when humanity can be rebuilt. These survivors, led by a group known as the Seven Philosophers, construct a massive tower which eventually became known as Shinjuku Babel. The remaining survivors then retreated underground and constructed a refugee city known as Third Home. IMAGINE takes place between the events of Shin Megami Tensei and Shin Megami Tensei II. Characters *Protagonist *Snakeman *DB Kuroe *Ogami *Azura *Setsu *Lord Judah *Lord Doukan *Kuzaka The Wise *Yamamoto the Steel-Willed *DB Mikanagi *DB Kano *DB Yamaguchi Gallery Trivia * Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE was CAVE's first massive multiplayer online (MMO) title for PC. * The equipment that the Tutorial NPC is using is a variant of the same COMP design as in Shin Megami Tensei. * The first demon you encounter is a Cerberus, which is the same demon as Akemi Nakajima used mainly in Megami Tensei. * When you get one of the special COMP models, Snakeman refers to STEVEN. * The game intro includes someone typing out the words Shin Megami Tensei, as appeared in the game of the same name. * Many references are made to Shin Megami Tensei, including some items being salvaged from the Great Cataclysm portrayed in the game. * Several tracks from the in-game soundtrack are remixes from older SMT music tracks. The music in the Suginami region is a remix of the overworld theme from Shin Megami Tensei II, and IMAGINE's Cathedral of Shadows uses a remix of the Cathedral music from Shin Megami Tensei II. * The basic model of COMP in Imagine has the words: The devil is recalled 'Megami' on its display. * Players can receive an encrypted email From: STEVEN when accessing a terminal in Home III. The email opens into a dungeon in which the player must fight digital demons to decrypt the email. On the Japanese server, the highest floor is 90, with multiple branching routes and alternate floors. Branching routes and even progression at times requires knowledge of the mythology surrounding the demons on a player's current floor. *According to the game's Developer's Blog, Imagine began its development as the planned PC version of the cancelled online version of Shin Megami Tensei NINE External links *Official site (Japanese) *IMAGINE Wiki (English) *Migration Forums (English) *Special Update Sites Timeline (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Series *